Passion Unveiled
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Love is patient, to a point. Hidden desires and emotions are unveiled. BryanxKai Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Huge thanks to my friend Kat and to Devlinn Reiko, who supports me with all my crazy pairings.  
  
The shadow cloaked figure leaned back against the wall, eyes focused on the slim teen that was making his way down the stone hallway. The sound of muffled Russian curses reached his ears and a smirk twisted pale lips.  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks, sharp umber eyes scanning the surrounding area. His hand slipped into his pocket, fingers wrapping around Dranzer. "I know you're there." His voice was low with anger, the velvet sound sending shivers up his silent admirers back. ~So full of passion and anger, a phoenix incarnate. And you are mine.~  
  
The person slid back into the shadows leaving behind an angry phoenix.  
  
*****  
  
Kai entered the mess hall, dark eyes sweeping the occupants. The lower tables were filled with the younger bladers, all of their eyes turning to look at him. At a table slightly separated from the others and setting on a small dais was a small table where the Demolition Boys sat.  
  
He made his way to the table, as cold and composed as ever. The other teens briefly acknowledged him before turning back to their food. The slate haired teen sat down next to Spencer, grimacing slightly at the mess before him. The bowl contained what looked like lumpy, grey glue. Kai flicked the bowl watching with disgust as it jiggled. "Is it just me or does this shit get worse every day?"  
  
Ian looked up from his own bowl, red eyes dancing with ill humor. "Its not you Kai. It does get worse. I swear that they add more glue every day." The Russians smirked, none of them really wanting to eat. They sat in silence, well aware of the longing stares they received from the younger bladers.  
  
Kai was about to get up when he felt someone's foot brush against his leg. He scanned the other teens from underneath his ashen hair, looking for a hint. He was at a loss though. The other Russians had had the exact same training he had. They were all emotionless. He got to his feet and left, painfully aware of the eyes that were focused on him.  
  
*****  
  
The door to the room slowly opened, its hinges so well oiled that not a sound split the silent air.  
  
Kai was sprawled on his bed, breathing deep and even, a sure sign he was asleep. The moonlight from the high window washed over the bed, highliting the sleeping teen. His slate hair looked silver, the darker blue hair lightened several shades. His pale skin was glowing slightly, giving him an ethereal look.  
  
The door closed with a silent click and the figure stopped as the sleeping teen shifted in his sleep. The stone floor muffled the figures footsteps. Fingers brushed through the slate strands, revealing in the silky feel. The fingers ghosted along Kai's jaw line, not touching the blue triangles. "So beautiful, and all mine." The Russian teen stirred at the sound of the voice and the figure fled the room.  
  
Kai sat up in time to see the door close, leaving no hint of who his silent admirer was. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
***** Kai stared at Black Dranzer, eyes tracing the now familiar lines of the dark blade. Something at Lake Baikal had convinced him to rejoin his team. "You piece of shit. I thought you were supposed to be perfect, controllable only by the perfect blader. Which evidently is not me."  
  
The pilot looked back at him, frowning. Umber eyes glared at the older man. "Focus on your task before I have your sorry ass fired." The pilot turned back forward, his thick neck turning bright red.  
  
That night he returned Black Dranzer and left the Abbey, silently hoping that he would never have to go back to the cold stone halls.  
  
Days later, he lost his precious Dranzer, followed by the attack of the one person that he had actually considered a friend on his team, Rei.  
  
*****  
  
Kai stared up at the stone wall, pulling his coat tighter around him. "I might as well get this over with." He pushed open the front gate, umber eyes scanning the empty courtyard. He made his way into the Abbey, down to the level where the Demolition Boys' rooms were.  
  
Bryan was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard the door to his room open and close. He sat up, moonlight eyes focused on the other teen. The lavender haired teen got up, stopping several feet away from Kai. The slate haired teen dropped his coat to the floor, arms automatically folding over his chest.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you did to him?" Bryan nodded, moonlight eyes impassive. Kai stepped closer umber eyes angry. "I hope you have a good reason for attacking one of my bladers." They continued staring at each other for several seconds before Bryan spoke. "Because of the way he looked at you." Kai stared at the other Russian, shocked.  
  
The lavender haired teen reached out, fingers lightly brushing over the blue triangles that adorned Kai's cheeks. His fingers came away clean and he frowned. "They aren't paint anymore." Kai leaned back against the wall, slate bangs hiding his eyes. "They haven't been since I destroyed half of the Abbey. That night Voltaire injected me with some chemical that was a forerunner of what they're using on Tala."  
  
"Poor Phoenix." Kai looked up, eyes flashing as he pushed himself up from his perch. "I don't need your pity!" Bryan moved closer, eyes burning with exposed emotion. "You don't have my pity. You have my love." Bryan leaned in, gently kissing the other teen. He was about to pull away when he felt arms wrap around his neck, drawing him closer. His own arms snaked around Kai's waist, hands resting on the small of his back. Bryan brushed his tongue across the other's lips, silently prompting.  
  
Kai allowed Bryan entrance, an involuntary moan slipping out. Tongues tangled together in a fight for dominance. Kai fell into submission, his mind and body crying out for love. The lavender haired Russian gladly took control, tasting every inch of his phoenix's hot, wet cavern. His tongue brushed lightly against Kai's, drawing a moan from the younger teen. He reluctantly pulled away, leaving a light lingering kiss on bruised lips.  
  
They stood like that for several minutes, taking comfort from each other. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Kai nodded, his head resting on Bryan's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three little boys wove through the early morning shoppers of Moscow with ease. "You do know how much trouble we'll get in if Boris finds us gone." Small fingers brushed down stray lavender strands, umber eyes glowing with humor. "We know Bry. But this is much better then training!"  
  
Tala grabbed his friends' hands, pulling them down the street. "We're not far enough from the Abbey yet. Someone might see us." They aimlessly wandered through Moscow, glad to be out from underneath Boris's thumb for one day. They had discovered a hole in one of the Abbey walls, just large enough for them to get through.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kai ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "When aren't you Tala. Come on. There's a bakery over there. I'm sure if we pool our money we can get something to share." Tala took the money and looked up at the counter. "No one is going to see us."  
  
Bryan nudged Kai. Kai's umber eyes lit up as he caught his friend's idea. They knelt down and Tala looked at them, blue eyes lighting up. With a small amount of assistance from Bryan and Kai he clambered up, one foot on each of the other boys' shoulders. Both Kai and Bryan, grabbed one of Tala's ankles and slowly stood up, bringing him to the height of the counter.  
  
In only seconds they had a large, sticky, sweet pastry that they split between themselves evenly. Bryan licked the frosting from his fingers, moonlight eyes aimlessly scanning the street. His eyes rested on a brightly colored teen that was set up in the middle of an abandoned lot. He nudged his friends, blue and umber joining his gaze.  
  
They entered the tent, eyes quickly adjusting to the semi-darkness. The scent of incense hung in the air, almost chocking in its thickness. A little old lady sat behind a table, her cheap plastic jewelry shimmering in the darkness. Her eyes lit up as she saw the three boys. When she spoke, her voice sounded like wind through dry reeds. "Would you boys like to have your future told?"  
  
The three friends exchanged looks and Kai spoke up. "Yes please." She pulled a crystal ball out from underneath her shawl and set it one the table, fingers brushing over the shining surface. The old lady stared into the ball, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"The Silver Falcon and Crimson Phoenix will rejoin after a forced separation, the tears of one healing the other. The White Wolf will find his match and love in the Golden Tiger."  
  
"You are all fated to lead long lives with the ones you love. Go now." The three boys bowed low, backing out of the tent. Once they were out of hearing range of the tent, Tala wrinkled his nose, eyes going crossed. "But I don't like cats!" They made there way back to the Abbey, content to take any punishment they might receive. The day had been well worth it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We were meant to be together." The slate haired teen pressed up against Bryan, fingers tangling in his hair. "I know, but I was gone for so long, I just recently got my memory back and I thought there was something between you and Tala." Bryan rested his forehead against Kai's, lips barely touching. "What little faith you have in me," he smiled. "Besides, Tala has a thing for Rei." Umber eyes slid shut and a deep sigh escaped from parted lips.  
  
One hand slid up under his shirt, calloused fingers tracing circles on the smooth skin. The other hand deftly unknotted the scarf that hung from Kai's neck, revealing, a long scar that ran around Kai's throat. Bryan leaned down, lips lightly brushing over the pale skin. Kai tilted his head to one side, baring more to the other teen's roving lips. Bryan bit down before licking at the small red spot, drawing a shudder from the lithe body in his arms.  
  
Kai pressed against Bryan, his erection painful. One of Bryan's hands undid Kai's belt and slipped down his pants, gently touching the other teen through his boxers. Kai's head feel back, body shuddering with pleasure. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Bryan pulled Kai's shirt off, immediately returning to nibbling at the pale flesh. They slowly made their way to the bed, exchanging heated caresses. Kai removed Bryan's shirt, placing a kiss at the hollow of his throat. He fell back on to the bed, pulling the older teen with him. The soft bed sank under their weight, cradling them.  
  
Bryan leaned down and caught Kai's lips in a gentle kiss, one hand traveling up the other teen's flat stomach, fingers brushing lightly over one nipple. Kai moaned, one hand clutching the sheet, the other tangled in lavender hair. Bryan moved away from Kai's mouth, leaving hot kisses down the pale neck, tongue darting out to taste.  
  
He bit down on Kai's collarbone, licking at the mark. He lined kisses along the prominent bone; a light kiss against Kai's arched neck. He lathed one nipple with his tongue, removing the other teen's pants. Kai looked up at him, dark eyes glazed with lust. "You know Bry, as much as I love this treatment," with a quick movement he straddled the older teen, one hand pinning Bryan's hands, the other moving slowly down. "You have far too much clothing on for my liking."  
  
Bryan smirked. "You always were bossy Kai." The slate haired teen just shrugged. "It's just my nature." He leaned down; nibbling on Bryan's lips as he slowly stripped the older teen, making sure that his fingers continually brushed against his lover's pale skin. "Much better." Kai released Bryan's hands, his own dancing over the lavender haired teen's chest and stomach. Fingers brushed lightly over a nipple and Bryan's body arched of its own accord, arousals brushing together.  
  
Kai found himself on his back, his lover looming over him. "You are such a fucking tease." Bryan's voice was huskier then usual. Arms slid around his neck, drawing him down. "Once again, it's part of my nature." Fingers slid under the waistband of his boxers, caressing the soft skin. Kai's arms came lose, breathing ragged and shallow. Warm breath blew over his stomach, the lightest touch of lips against the skin. The fabric slid down further, each inch of bared skin claiming a kiss of its own.  
  
Bryan placed a light kiss on the head of Kai's arousal, shivering at the sound that escaped from his lover. Fingers tangled in his hair, gently tugging. He took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the soft skin. One hand held down Kai's hip, preventing the other teen from moving, the other tracing patterns on his lover's lower stomach. Fingers trailed from his stomach to his hip, brushing against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.  
  
He sucked lightly on Kai's arousal, smirking at the sounds that slipped from his lover's throat. He pulled back, placing another light kiss on the head, lightly brushing his fingers down the side. Kai arched into the touch, mahogany eyes dark with lust. "You are a bastard." Bryan smirked and leaned up, gently kissing Kai as one hand slipped lower.  
  
"That's your title love." He deepened the kiss as one finger slowly pushed against Kai's entrance. The younger teen's body stiffened before relaxing. Bryan slowly added a second finger, gently and patiently stretching. His free hand stretched, fingers reaching for the underside of the bed. He found what he was looking for. He slipped a third finger into Kai, his free hand taking the lid off the tube of lube.  
  
Bryan coated his member with the lube, one hand continuing to stretch Kai thoroughly. Kai whimpered as Bryan pulled his fingers out. With a quick movement he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, drawing him close. Moonlight and mahogany met and Bryan saw nothing to but love and trust. He slowly pushed in, and Kai's body arched, fitting perfectly with his lover.  
  
One hand slid down, gently stroking Kai's arousal. He pulled out of his lover, before slowly pushing back in, fingers barely touching the swollen flesh that was held in his hand. Kai was so wound with pleasure that it did not take him long to come, with being stroked on the inside and outside. Bryan came seconds later. He gently pulled out of his lover, gently kissing bruised lips.  
  
Bryan curled around Kai, pulling the comforter up as he pulled his lover closer. Kai snuggled back, umber eyes falling shut. "I have to go back for the battle tomorrow." Long fingers stroked his stomach. "I know. Just promise that you'll come back."  
  
Kai picked up the hand and kissed each of the fingers. "I promise Bryan. I will always come back." They drifted to sleep, taking comfort from each others warmth for the first time in twelve years.  
  
*****  
  
Kai leaned back, eyes sliding shut. They were sitting in the locker room, minutes away from the last battle of the World Tournament. Tyson and Max were talking excitedly in one corner, drowning out Kenny who was telling Tyson the best plan of action against Tala.  
  
If he concentrated, he could remember last night, the soft touches and the even softer words. He let himself slip slightly, remembering the touch of Bryan's calloused fingers, the warm breath causing muscles to clench, the pleasure in general. With a nearly inaudible sigh of longing he came back to the real world.  
  
He was still disappointed in Bryan for what he had done, but he could understand his lover's motives. Had the lavender haired Russian not followed orders he could have been beaten, raped or killed. He pushed the last thought from his mind, not wanting to dwell on what was the past. And with luck, none of the Demolition Boys would ever have to worry about being beaten. Voltaire and Boris were going to jail, of that Kai was certain. And he planned on giving each of the Russians a place within the legal businesses that Voltaire owned. He owed it to them to help rebuild the lives Biovolt had destroyed. The other bladers would be returned to their families and paid compensation.  
  
The two most important people he had to worry about, besides Bryan was Tala and Rei. He had talked to Rei's doctor that morning. Rei would heal, and if things went right, Tala would also heal, mentally, physical and emotionally. Tala was one of Kai's closest friends. He needed love as much as Rei did and Kai was certain that Rei would give Tala all the love the redhead needed.  
  
One of the Stadium attendants came in, telling them that it was time. Kai pushed himself up from the wall, mahogany eyes hinting at his thoughts. Now that he had found his soul mate, it was time to help the White Wolf and the Golden Tiger. And he was certain that his lover would be more then willing to help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: When I first wrote this I had no intention of making it any longer. However, a plot hit me upside the head. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kai rolled over and moved closer to Bryan's warmth, trying to ignore the ringing phone. "Are you going to get that?" He shook his head and pulled the blanket up, muttering a curse as he felt his lover move away to reach the phone. Slowly he drifted back asleep, lulled by the soft sounds of Bryan's voice.

A soft click signaled the end of the phone call and Kai smiled as he was pulled back against a warm body. Lips brushed against the scar on his neck and he shuddered. "They want you to be there in an hour and a half." Kai glanced at the clock. 6:30. "And don't be overly surprised if they ask some rather personal questions." Kai rolled over, smile widening at how content Bryan looked.

The comforter rested low on Bryan's waist, the dark fabric standing starkly against pale skin. His left arm was folded underneath his pillow, supporting his head. Moonlight eyes were half hooded, lips twisted in a small smile. Several strands of hair fell haphazardly across his forehead.

Kai snuggled closer to Bryan, nose brushing against the pale skin. "Why would they ask questions?" Bryan rested his head against Kai's, pulling him closer. "The stockholder that called isn't stupid enough to think I'm female. I'm willing to bet by the time you get there all of them are crying because they can't get the Hiwatari fortune."

The younger teen smirked, eyes falling closed. "Go figure. That's the only reason anyone wants to know me." He jumped as his lover's hand slid down his back, caressing the soft skin. "You know that's not true. I love you for your mind, personality, in short, everything but your people skills." Kai bit down on Bryan's neck, before pulling back to lick gently at the red mark. "Pot calling the kettle black if you ask me."

"Minor detail." Bryan slipped from the bed and made his way to the dresser, digging out a pair of denim cargos and boxers. He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Kai rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling, the only sound in the apartment of running water. The sound of water cut off and Kai sat up, eyes fixed on the door.

The older Russian came out with a towel around his neck, catching water from his hair. Kai watched with rapt fascination as a water droplet slid down his lover's stomach. "Do you want a bucket?" Kai got out of the bed and made his way to the dresser. "No."

By the time Kai came out of the bathroom Bryan was pulling on a sweatshirt. Kai buttoned his shirt up, leaving the top button undone so that his scar was visible. "Where are you going this early?" Bryan pocketed his keys and checked his wallet. "I promised Ian and Spencer that I would help them get rid of some of the files.

Kai finished tying his shoes and stood. "Bitbeast creation and cyborgs." Bryan nodded. "The files nobody needs to see. And marshmallows." A slate eyebrow rose. "Ian promised the kids that are still there that they could roast marshmallows over the files."

Kai shrugged a jacket on. "Go figure."

Kai placed the file back on his desk, one hand rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He had sat through a three hour meeting with his stockholders followed by another two hours going through files.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" His secretary stuck her head in his office frowning. "What?" She drew back, shocked at his curtness. "There's a Bryan here to see you." Kai nodded, eyes brightening.

Bryan closed the door and locked it. "You have realized that you were supposed to go to lunch with Rei and Tala?" The younger teen's head fell back on the chair's headrest. "Shit!" Bryan smirked and made his way to the desk. He moved the files to one corner of the huge desk before taking their place.

He lightly brushed his hand over the blue triangles, moonlight eyes gentle. "You look exhausted." Mahogany eyes slid shut. "I'am." Bryan tangled his fingers in his lover's hair, gently massaging. Kai leaned into the caress, head resting on Bryan's leg.

Bryan trailed his fingers down Kai's neck, pressing in certain places, smiling as he felt the muscles relax. The fingers on his other hand deftly undid two of the buttons on Kai's shirt. He pushed the shirt back, placing a kiss on the bared shoulder.

Kai sat back up, mahogany eyes dancing with rarely seen mischievousness. "Bry, are you trying to corrupt my secretary?" The lavender haired teen smiled, trying to look innocent and failing horribly. "Do I get in trouble if I try?" Kai got to his feet, shirt falling open more. "No." Bryan cooked a finger at his lover.

The slate haired Russian moved closer, wanting nothing more then to sell Biovolt, and move far away, taking Bryan with him. That however, was not an option. He had to finish digging out the corruption that surrounded him and finish helping the last of the bladers from Biovolt.

A shudder wracked his body as Bryan trailed kisses along his neck, tongue darting out to taste the smooth skin. Without thinking he grasped at Bryan's shirt, trying to anchor his thoughts. His neck was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. That was one reason he always wore the scarf. It helped protect him.

A timid knock on the door drew Kai from his thoughts. He growled low in his throat and glared at the door. "Wha-" His question was cut off when Bryan lightly nipped at his neck. He arched his neck, a gasp slipping from his lips. "Sir, are you all right?"

One of Bryan's hands slipped into his shirt and stroked his stomach, adding to his turmoil. "I'm fine. What the hell do you want?" Kai's hand tightened in Bryan's shirt and he felt his lover smirk against his neck. "The police just called. You're grandfather died."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Another update. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kai felt Bryan's sharp exhale against his neck. The older teen drew back and astonished silver met confused mahogany. The slate haired Russian crossed to the door with impatient strides, forgetting that his shirt was half open. He tugged at the door, cursing when he realized it was locked.

He yanked the door open and grabbed the manila envelope out of his secretary's hands. Kai slammed the door and opened the folder. Inside was a copy of the coroner's report. He pulled it out with slightly trembling fingers, barely aware of Bryan moving to stand behind him.

They both ignored all the notes, eyes going immediately to the cause of death. The paper fluttered to the red carpeting. Kai's hand fell limply to his side and he felt his body sway. Bryan slipped an arm around his waist, other hand resting on the back of his neck. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kai rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, one hand clutching his lover's shirt. "Yes. It's just a shock. To think that he died because of a heart attack. I didn't think he had one." They stood in silence for several more minutes before Kai pulled back, mahogany eyes bright.

"I need to tell Tala. He's going to kill me if I don't." Bryan pressed his cell phone into Kai's hand, free hand still on his neck. "You're going to do right here. You look like you're going to pass out." Kai nodded in agreement, feeling too drained to argue.

He leaned against Bryan, dialing Tala's number with mechanical movements.

-----

Rei opened the door to the house, laughing as he smacked Tala's hand. "Knock it off Tala! We're not even in the damn door." The redhead smiled, blue eyes shining with humor. "You're no fun." The neko-jin stuck his tongue out at his lover, golden eyes bright. "I'm loads of fun."

He kicked his shoes off, one hand idly toying with the necklace around his neck. Tala stripped his shirt off. "I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me?" Rei rolled his eyes, and sprawled out on the couch. "You're hopeless love. Go." The redhead mumbled and stalked off to the bathroom.

Rei reached over the back of the couch fingers easily finding the play button on the answering machine. The first message was from Tyson and went into every detail of his day. The second was from a telemarketer. The third however, caught his attention.

"Rei, Tala its Kai. Bryan and I will be over in an hour. It's important."

The neko-jin sat up, worried about Kai. Something in the Russian's voice had sounded distant and faint, like he was on the verge of passing out. Rei got to his feet. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Tala, hurry it up."

Over the sound of running water the raven haired teen could just barely make out the sound of his lover's voice. "My offer still stands!" Rei sighed in frustration. "Kai and Bryan will be here in about five minutes. I think something's wrong with Kai."

Tala yanked the bathroom door open, a towel around his waist the only thing saving his dignity. "What do you mean?" Rei fiddled with this necklace, golden eyes downcast. "He left a message saying he and Bry were coming over. He sounded a little.....spacey."

Tala tugged at one water logged bang, blue eyes worried. "It must be serious. Kai is hard to scare." Rei was about to answer when a frantic pounding on the door stopped him. "I'm willing to bet that's them. Go put some clothes on."

The neko-jin opened the front door, biting back a gasp of shock. Kai was unusually pale, the blue triangles and dark eyes accentuating his pallor. "Kai!" The Russian smiled slightly and tightened his grip on Bryan. "Where's Tala?"

The redhead came out of the bedroom dressed in black pants and a white shirt. "Gods Kai. You look like shit." Kai sank down on the couch. "Thanks Tala. He's dead." The taller Russian frowned, blue eyes confused. "Who?"

Bryan sighed in frustration. "Voltaire." Tala gaped like a fish and exchanged a disbelieving look with his lover. "How?" Kai didn't lift his eyes from the carpet. "A heart attack. Isn't that ironic. None of us ever thought he had a heart."

Rei rested a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" The slate haired teen nodded. "I will be once I get over the shock." Bryan pulled Kai up. "And that's exactly what we're going to go do. We'll talk to you later."

-----

Kai sank down on the edge of his and Bryan's bed, feeling completely drained. They had gone straight home from Tala and Rei's. His lover had stripped him and shoved him into the bathroom with an order to take a shower.

Bryan came back into the room and dropped his shirt to the floor. "How did they take it?" The taller teen lay down next to his lover, one arm draped over his eyes. "The same way Tala took it. They're shocked but they'll live."

Kai stretched out beside Bryan and rested his head on his chest. Kai sighed and rested an arm over Bryan's waist. "I always thought he was going to live forever. I was afraid I was going to have to live under his shadow."

Bryan sighed. "I know exactly what you mean. It's really weird. Boris is on death row and he'll be dead within the next two weeks. Even a month ago the thought of being able to live without them watching over our shoulders was just a fleeting thought."

A shiver ran through his hard body and Kai threw a leg over Bryan's in an effort to comfort him. "We'll manage, like we always have." The older Russian pressed a kiss to the top of Kai's head. "We will."


End file.
